


SPN requested smut  -- I know there is love.

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bondage, Bottom Sam, Bound sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Fun, Gay Sex, Gift, Gift Work, Handcuffs, Kinky, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male/Male/Girl, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Supernatural - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam, Toys, Wincest - Freeform, for another person, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: The reader realizes that Sam and Dean have become more then brothers but are afraid to admit it, so she takes it into her own hands to get them together.





	SPN requested smut  -- I know there is love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughtylittlekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylittlekitten/gifts).

> I TAKE REQUESTS!  
WE CAN DO WRITING TRADES AS WELL PLS MSG ME I WOULD LOVE TO DO A TRADE WITH YOU OR A REQUEST FOR YOU!
> 
> As always i appreciate comments and kudos and i would love to know what you want more of.

You had been hunting with the Winchesters for a little over a year now, and you had taken notice to something interesting. The boys relationship with one another. You had always though each one of them was hot, and you didn't want to choose a brother, but then you realized how they were around one another. You made your way to the bathroom, you were going to try something different today. You dressed in (F/C) lingerie, did your hair up in a braided bun, and made your way to the boys in the kitchen. You heard them laughing together, you smiled and set yourself on top of the dining room table and waited for them to leave the kitchen. 

Both men stopped in their track. "What are you doing?" Dean finally asked. 

"I wanted to give you both something you could have." You said smirking, he blushed and Sam groaned as he set down the beer making his way towards you. Dean followed behind him as they began to check out what you were offering. "What exactly are we allowed to do?"

"Anything you want, but you have to promise me our relationship can become more then just hunting together." 

The boys looked to one another, and with a smirk they nodded. "We can arrange that." Dean growled as his dominate side began to shine through. Sam smirked watching his brother, these two people in front of him he loved more then anyone else on the planet, yet he was so afraid to tell Dean how he had began to feel more then brotherly love. 

You had taken notice of the looks they gave one another and Dean pinned you to the table. Sam smirked and licked your cheek. He blushed as you grabbed his hair, he let out a soft moan as you moved your hand to reach inside his pants. You unzipped his pants and he allowed his large cock to spring free. You let out a screamed moan as Dean pulled off your panties and spread your virgin pussy with his fingers. "Thats a good girl." Dean said as he began to slowly move his fingers in and out of you. 

"Care..careful I am a virgin." You muttered. Dean stopped and looked to Sam who nodded to his brother to assure him he was okay. Dean nodded at his brother and stepped back to allow Sam to ease you, he however took your mouth for himself. He began to pump his cock into the back of your throat. Sam flipped you to a doggy style position so Dean grabbed your (h/c) bun in his hand and began to slowly mouth fuck you. You tried to concentrate on Dean as Sam eased his large cock into your slick folds. He was kind and used lube, but he was still very large. 

Dean moaned as he got close to his climax, Sam was holding your waist with his right hand and with his left he littered small spankings along your ass. You felt each handprint, they stung slightly but you enjoyed the pain. Sam smiled at his brother as Dean grabbed your shoulder, you saw Dean bite his lip at Sam. They both wanted to say something to one another but kept their mouths closed. You smirked and slipped from their grip.

"Go on," You said. They looked to you with confusion. "I know you two have feelings for one another outside of brotherly love."

Sam tried to look elsewhere hiding his eyes. Dean looked to you, you gave him a thumbs up, Dean reached for Sam lifting his chin up to him. Sam blushed trying not to say a word when Dean began to kiss him intensely. Sam's eyes were wide at first, but soon he melted into the kiss. You smirked watching them, Dean soon pinned Sam to the table. "I should have told you a long time ago." Dean said as he grabbed his brothers cock and kissed him again. You blushed watching. "Get over here too." Dean said to you demandingly.

"No, you have your fun first then I will."

Dean snickered and walked away for a moment leaving you and Sam to stare at each other with question. "What is he doi-" 

"Look what I brought." Dean said snickering as he handcuffed you to the chair you were sitting in your legs spread and a toy inside your wet pussy. Sam let out a shout as his cock as held in Deans tight grip and he spread his legs apart. Dean laughed watching his brothers face become pink, and his eyes grow wide. He was soon flipped into the doggy style like he had done to you, his hands cuffed together and Dean smiled as he moved you around so you were set before Sam. Sam's lips could touch your sensitive spot. Dean got behind his brother, and slowly began to finger him, Sam let out a moan, as he opened his mouth you felt his tongue hit you. Sam realized why Dean had done what he did, Sam began to suck and kiss your pussy. You squealed as Dean began to fuck Sam, which caused Sam's lips to get closer. 

Sam was screaming, moaning, and begging. Dean smiled, if this was how life was going to be now, he was going to highly enjoy it. Dean filled his brother, and left the two of you for a moment, you too could only laugh with one another. Life was going to be more fun, that was for sure.


End file.
